Betrayed
by Anastasija Deutsch
Summary: Fluffy family OneShot Jasper and Renesmee. Based on my awkward dreams, again. Bigger summary inside, better read it. I promise it's more interesting.


**Disclaimer: English is not my native language. Don't be mad if you find mistakes.**

 **A/N I've always wanted elder brother, so sometimes I just see dreams about this my wish. They make me happy, I can say. I know they are just dreams, though. :(**

 **A/N 2 Cullens had to move again. Ness is 14 physically, so she is not a daughter of Edward & Bella, but Carlisle and Esme.**

 **ENJOY READING**

* * *

 **Reneesme**

There was really sunny day in here. Yup, London is not really the city I liked, but here is a good place for a family. I was identified to local school, made some friends... Not really friends. Most girl were really two-faced, as well as boys. I had to talk to somebody, though, not to seem strange. Unfortunately, I cared, whereas my family never did. They were only my true friends. I couldn't distinguish one, but can say I liked spending time with Jasper. He seemed responsible and serious, unlike Emmet, for example.

So, some my 'friends' and I decided to take a walk to the central park. I prefered going alone, but dad insisted on Jasper coming with me. I didn't really mind. Sometimes my father was just overprotective and the best possible option was not to resist.

"Hi Ginger, Polly." I greeted girls, releasing Jasper's hand. They smiled back awkwardly, not expecting somebody from my family to come. Uncle saw, more likely felt it.

"Have fun. I will be near cafe if you need me." he said, nodding towards the building and walked away.

Girls had really great plans for this walk. Blond Ginger said at once I spoiled it a bit and I should have come alone. Honestly, I didn't like it at all, but just shrugged. I didn't want to complain about something 'cause I knew, that things had happened in my family don't need to be discussed with others.

Polly sighed, taking out her thick notebook and starting telling us storied about 'awful Den, ignoring her'. I listened inattentively, thank Goddess, she paid no attention. Only blond one was, or just seemed to be interested in it. I was quite sure she was going to spread rumors later. I hated it^ but couldn't influence it anyway.

"I hope I have enough money for crips" said Ginger, hands in her pockets, her gaze cautious. Her mother strictly denied her all harmful food due to her sick stomach as well as problems with digestion. I am quite sure issues were caused by this earlier mentioned food. "Fuck yeach!" she smiled like Devil^ rushing towards the shop. It was her problem, not mine. I didn't care much. Actually I didn't care at all.

"Hey, Ness, have you been to new mall already?" Polly asked, quickly switching the topic. I shrugged.

"Nope, and you?"

"Actually, we were going here now." she grinned, looking at happy blond, coming back with really huge packet in her hands. I doubt they are able to eat it all. "Are you with us?"

"I gonna ask my brother and be back in a minute" I said. Blondy caught my arm and I looked at her confused.

"Don't even think of this" she growled. Growling at me? My eyes darkened and I easily dropped her arm off.

"I gonna ask about myself. I don't want to have problems because you two are paranoid" I said firmly, turning around and walking to cafe where Jasper had to be. I was really pissed off.

"Hey, darlin. So soon?" he asked, his eyebrow raised in surprise. Uh, of course he could feel my not very positive emotions. "What happened, Ness?"

"I could say I've just lost a friend, but actually I never had one." I complained sadly, throwing my arms around him. He sent me a wave of calm.

"I am your friend, dear. I've always been and I will always be." he murmured reassuringly, his hand gently running through my hair. "I know that you are worried about having non of them at school, but that's the price we pay, all of us."

I nodded, quickly taking my thoughts and emotions under control. I grabbed Jasper's hand as we walked to shopping centre. And be damned all fake friend. I always have major with me. He will not betray and go away, that's what I've always been confident in.


End file.
